


Wait For It

by imagine_asagao



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, Hamilton inspired, Lent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_asagao/pseuds/imagine_asagao
Summary: Mai is Catholic and decides to tell Hana that she likes her on Easter.  However, in Lent, it’s tradition to give something up.  Mai gives up social media.  Hana is Lutheran.  She gives up junk food.  Takes place post-Hidden Route





	

“Hana, come on! We’ll be late!” Mai whined.

“One second,” Hana said as she put in her hair bow. “Okay, I’m ready.” The two of them were about to go to the nearby church for the Ash Wednesday service. Hana turned around to face Mai who melted a little at Hana’s adorableness. ‘Forty more days until I tell her,’ she thought. The two of them shivered through the cool air outside to the train station. There were a few other Asagao students on the train, but there wasn’t anyone they recognized.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What’s your family like?” Hana asked Mai as they got ready for bed. “I know you told me a little bit when we first met, but I’m curious about the rest of your family life.”

“Well, I’m an only child. My dad’s a businessman and always travelling for work. My mom’s a genius. She’s so smart. She’ll go with him, but they often left me all alone. I was raised by nannies until they sent me here to get me out of the hair,” Mai said. She was suddenly aware of Hana hugging her.

“That doesn’t sound fun,” Hana said.

“Anyways, what’s your family like?” Mai brushed it off. Hana sat on her bed, and Mai sat next to her.

“I’m an only child as well. My parents are super creative and loving. My mom died when I was young, though. My dad now is putting all of our money into sending me here, even with my scholarship,” Hana said. Now Mai hugged her. The two of them stayed like that for a while, not speaking. “I’m going to go to bed,” Hana eventually said.

“Okay,” Mai said as she got up and climbed to her own bed. “Good night Hana.”

“Good night Mai.”

…

“Wait, I forgot to turn off the light.” Mai got out of bed and turned off the light before climbing up the ladder in the dark to lie on her bed. Soon, she could hear that Hana was asleep. Mai, however, was far from asleep. She didn’t want to wait the forty days. She wanted to tell Hana that she liked her now. And she couldn’t even post about it on her secret Rumblr account because she had given up social media for Lent.

Mai wanted to take Hana out on a date. She wanted to kiss her, to stay up late with her talking about nothing and everything, to cuddle with her, to hang out with her. Hana had decided to join Hidden Block, and Mai wanted to cheer her on at the tournament as her girlfriend. Mai could date Hana. She’d ask the other Hidden Block members to help her with her plan. She just had to wait forty days. Forty torturous days.


End file.
